callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoke Grenade
Smoke Grenades are used in the ''Call of Duty'' series as signaling devices, target or landing zone marking devices, and concealment devices. The body is a sheet-steel cylinder with emission holes in the top and bottom. These allow the smoke to be released when the grenade is ignited. Smoke Grenades appear in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: United Offensive In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the smoke grenade is only available in multiplayer. It is available to all teams, and keeps the same appearance as the M18 smoke grenade regardless of team. There is a 3 second delay after throwing the smoke grenade before it deploys its smoke, which stays in the air for approximately 30 seconds. File:smokegrenthrown uo.png|Deployed Smoke grenade. smokegren_uo.png|The M18 Smoke grenade. Call of Duty 2 The Smoke Grenade returns in Call of Duty 2, and it takes a longer duration for the smoke to actually pour out of the grenade; at approximately five seconds. They cannot be found in grenade bags but can rarely be found in a bunker or house. smokegrenthrow_2.png|Preparing to deploy a Smoke Grenade. Call of Duty 3 The smoke grenade in Call of Duty 3 ''is generally the same as it is in the previous installments. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The only time smoke grenades are available instead of flash-bang grenades is "All In", which are used for approaching a BMP in order to plant a C4 on it, and "Heat", where they can be used for hiding the player's advance. Smoke grenades take around three seconds to put up a decent amount of smoke, that lasts for about ten seconds before disappearing. Multiplayer Smoke grenades are normally used to hide advancing players, or, in Domination or Search and Destroy, to hide players who are capturing a flag or defusing a bomb, but can also used in an offensive way to disorient players. Smoke produced from the smoke grenade is often a fragmentation grenade magnet, as it diverts the attention of the enemies to it: this means that often using a smoke grenade is used to distract the enemies while sneaking by another passage. At some angles the player can still be seen in the smoke: to avoid this, it is advised that the player stays in the middle of the smoke or place the smoke between themselves and the enemy; throwing a stun grenade or a flashbang in the smoke can be used for checking the presence (or absence) of enemy players. It must be noted that the Special Grenades x3 perk cannot be used in conjunction with smoke grenades. This was done to prevent spamming of the smoke grenade. smokegrenprime_4.png|A M83 white smoke grenade. smokegrenthrown_4.png|A deployed Smoke Grenade generating smoke. usedsmoke_4.png|A used Smoke Grenade. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The smoke grenade on the DS provides more functions than the console versions, as it can provide cover and stun enemies like a Flashbang. Enemies caught in the radius of the smoke will be covering their mouth and nose with one hand and attempting to wave the smoke away with the other hand. If the player is in the radius of the smoke, enemies will not notice the player, if they do, their shots will usually miss the player. This smoke grenade produces very little smoke in some missions (like "Missile Away") but in others it produces a lot of smoke. Call of Duty: World at War The smoke grenade is basically the same as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare but with minor differences. In single player, it is the Marine default secondary grenade. These can be very helpful on Veteran difficulty if a player is stuck while advancing through a level. The perk Special Grenades x3 cannot be used with Smoke Grenades. M18_smoke_grenade_white_WaW.png M18_smoke_grenade_green_WaW.png M18_smoke_grenade_red_WaW.png Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Smoke Grenade is a default tactical grenade to all the levels in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. Its appearance is exactly the same as its Call of Duty: World at War counterpart. File:Smoke_nade.png|An used Smoke Grenade. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The smoke grenade appears in "Wolverines!" and in multiple Special Ops missions. Multiplayer M8 Smoke Grenades behave much the same as they do in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, with the introduction of the Thermal Scope which can essentially see through smoke, the nature of smoke grenades changes somewhat. As a defensive tool, smoke grenades lose their effectiveness somewhat as more and more opponents complete challenges and acquire and use thermal scopes. Conversely, if the player has a thermal scope equipped, smoke can be used as an offensive tool effectively one-way blinding the enemy. This of course assumes the opponent does not have thermal scopes as well. To counter enemy Thermal Scopes, consider using Cold-Blooded with smoke grenades, but this can be counteracted with the use of the Heartbeat Sensor which in turn can be counteracted by Ninja. Note in multiplayer this is the only secondary grenade that only can have one carried at a time. Thus when using this, it is advised to also use Scavenger. Also, due to the fact it also affects the player's team, it can be annoying for other team members if used by inexperienced players with no suitable attachments, especially in alleyways and house entrances. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The smoke grenade returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and has a similar effect to other games. However, unlike in all previous games which feature smoke grenades unlocked from the start, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''the smoke grenade is not unlocked until level 29. A smoke grenade is automatically obtained with the Juggernaut Pointstreak. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Smoke Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Unlike other tacticals, only one smoke grenade can be held at a given time under the Pick Ten System (Scavenger will still replenish grenades). Smoke Grenades can be seen through with the Dual Band Scope and the Millimeter Scanner, which can be used as an effective tactic. Enemies highlighted by the Target Finder will also be not visible. Smoke grenades also fill out much faster, meaning players no longer have to wait for the smoke to fill before moving in. The smokescreen particle effects have been altered from previous games so that the frames per second on the console platforms no longer drops while inside or nearby the smoke. Campaign Hudson throws smoke grenades in "Pyrrhic Victory" during their escape. They are also the player's recommended tactical grenade in "Time and Fate". Zombies Smoke Grenades are only featured in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead, in which the boss zombie, Brutus uses them to blind the player when his helmet is shot off. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Smoke Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. In campaign in the level "End of the Line", the Ghosts throw several in factory after being surrounded by Federation soldiers while trying to upload information on LOKI Space Station. They use Thermal Goggles to see through the smoke. In the level "Severed Ties", Badger-Two is able to deploy smoke if locked onto. Trivia *When the player marks for a Care Package in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, they throw a smoke grenade that emits red smoke, however the grenade uses the white smoke grenade texture, and thus is still, incorrectly, labeled "White Smoke". *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Ghost uses a red smoke flare in "Loose Ends" as a signal where the helicopter is to shoot at. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a cracked window can be used to see through smoke created by the Smoke Grenade. *''Call of Duty 2'' and Call of Duty: World at War are the only games that use the ANM8 grenade. The other games use the M18. However, like the Mk 2 Grenade in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if out of smoke grenades, a HUD message will notify the player that he is out of ANM8 grenades instead. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the lower numbering on the smoke grenade spells out "Porter Justice" in leet-speak (POR73R-JU571C3). *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the smoke grenade is a good addition to the Marksman perk, as one can see enemies names highlighted even though the smoke is blocking the view. *The Call of Duty: Black Ops II variant of the Smoke Grenade is the first in the series to detonate on impact, as all previous versions had a delay after hitting a solid surface. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, if a Smoke Grenade is thrown at the spillway in Hydro, no smoke will be emitted. *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' is the first game in the main series since Call of Duty 3 to allow more than 1 smoke grenade to be held in multiplayer. Category:Call of Duty Online Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment